Time 0
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Because Atsushi is mine... / ONESHOT / Murasakibara multipair! / Boy's love, dont like dont read.


**Pairing : MuraHimu, Slightly MuraAka and MuraKiyo**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita punya saya. Mereka milik masing-masing(?)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : OOC yang diusahakan nggak ada, typos bertebaran jigana paku jalanan deket tambal ban, Yaoi, means Boy's Love~**

 **Kepada yang nggak suka sama pairing ataupun genrenya, ada tombol back di pinggir. Daripada muntah dan mual nggak jelas?**

 **Got it memorized? Enjoy!**

* * *

Time 0

* * *

"Atsushi. Kapan kau akan punya pacar?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari sang ibunda, pria raksasa itu menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Sungguh pertanyaan yang berat baginya sendiri.

"Entahlah."

"Kau sudah kuliah, Atsushi! Masa sampai sekarang belum juga punya pacar?" Sang ibunda menghela nafas pelan. "Jangan terlalu mementingkan cemilanmu. Sekali-sekali keluarlah untuk mencari seorang pacar yang dapat menjagamu.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban apa-apa dari Murasakibara. Dia hanya melanjutkan acara makannya dengan santai, hanya saja tatapan matanya berubah menjadi sangat kosong.

Ada alasan mengapa dia tidak pernah memiliki seorang kekasih sampai sekarang.

Dan tidak akan ada seorangpun yang akan percaya dengan alasannya.

* * *

"A-aku menyukai Murasakibara-kun!"

"..."

Murasakibara menatap datar sesosok wanita bertubuh kecil di hadapannya. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena dia selalu menunduk. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat rok selutut berwarna grey ash yang ia kenakan.

"Gomen-"

"A-ah! Murasakibara-kun tidak perlu buru-buru menjawabnya sekarang! Besok akan kutunggu disini di waktu yang sama!"

Dan gadis itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Murasakibara tanpa mengijinkan pria itu berkata apa-apa. Murasakibara menghela nafasnya berat. Bahkan dia sudah pergi tanpa mengijinkannya memberikan jawaban.

'Semoga saja tidak akan ada yang tejadi.'

BRUGH!

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Seluruh universitas panik kala mendengar suara teriakan kencang dari seorang gadis. Begitu para professor datang, jarinya menunjuk ke arah anak tangga yang memiliki noda cipratan darah segar. Gadis mungil yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya, terjatuh dari tangga. Lehernya terplintir parah dan kepalanya bocor akibat terbentur pinggiran anak tangga yang cukup tajam.

Murasakibara menatap datar diantara keramaian yang terjadi.

'Lagi-lagi... Ini sudah kesekian kalinya.' Pikirnya cuek sebelum pergi meninggalkan lokasi. Ini selalu terjadi bila seseorang menyatakan perasaan mereka padanya. Bagaikan sebuah kutukan...

"Atsushi."

Sebuah tangan menepuk pelan bahu Murasakibara. Dia berbalik dan menemukan sesosok pria berwajah cantik bernama Himuro Tatsuya, seniornya...atau seseorang yang dia suka sejak lama.

"Muro-chin...?"

"Kejadian seperti ini lagi kah?" Himuro menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini sudah kedua kalinya bulan ini. Menyeramkan..."

Murasakibara hanya mengangguk dan membuka sebungkus maiubo favoritnya berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. Bosan. Dirinya sudah bosan dengan kejadian seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Sudah berapa kali? Ah, entahlah. Jarinya sudah tidak bisa menghitungnya.

"Atsushi, ayo kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai."

"Haaai..."

* * *

 _Hei, Atsushi_

 _Aku sudah menyingkirkan perempuan itu untukmu_

 _Karena sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan mengijinkan orang lain memilikimu selain diriku..._

* * *

Tidak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap. Murasakibara membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang, sampai seorang Tatsuya Himuro menghampirinya dengan beberapa lembar dokumen di tangannya.

"Ini, Atsushi. Angket dari profesor." Ucapnya sambil memberikan dokumen itu. "Dikumpulkan besok."

"Besok sekali kah? Baiklah..." Murasakibara mengambil dokumen itu dan langsung saja pulang meninggalkan Himuro yang masih berada dalam kelas sendirian.

"Kau masih belum bisa pergi meninggalkan dia, huh..."

* * *

SRAK

Murasakibara melempar dokumen itu sembarang dan mengambil pena untuk mengerjakan tugasnya walaupun dirinya sudah sangat malas. Tumpukan cemilan sudah setia menemani di sampingnya. Penanya bergerak sembarang kala bingung apa yang harus dia tulis. Sekilas matanya memandang ke arah frame foto kecil berwarna merah dengan foto dirinya dan seseorang yang berharga baginya.

"Aka-chin."

Akashi Seijuro, partner basketnya, kekasihnya waktu SMA dulu. Atsushi sangat protektif dengan kekasihnya itu dan sebaliknya. Hubungan mereka lancar-lancar saja sampai hari itu.

Akashi meninggal karena tertabrak mobil.

Pengendara mobil itu mabuk dan menabrak Akashi yang baru saja pulang dari bimbingan belajar. Kebetulan sekali pada hari itu supir yang biasa menjemput Akashi sedang berhalangan sehingga tidak dapat menjemput Akashi. Dan setelah mendengar berita itulah, pertama kalinya Atsushi menangis sampai air matanya kering.

"Aka-chin, oyasumi."

Diletakannya kembali foto seorang Akashi Seijuro itu di meja tepat di sebelah kasurnya sebelum menutup matanya untuk mengakhiri hari.

* * *

' _Oyasumi, Atsushi.'_

* * *

"Atsushi."

Murasakibara mengerjap beberapa kali karena terkejut. Himuro sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan raut wajah jengkel sambil memegang tumpukan kertas yang cukup tebal.

"Angket yang kuberikan kemarin sudah selesai?"

Dia mengangguk dan mengeluarkan dokumen itu dari tasnya. Murasakibara mengambil tumpukan dokumen itu dari tangan Himuro dan menaruh miliknya di paling atas.

"Biar kukumpulkan." Ucapnya dan langsung pergi keluar kelas. Himuro yang tadinya berusaha menghentikannya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ditatapnya punggung pria yang lebih besar darinya itu dengan tatapan datar miliknya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus berada disitu...?"

* * *

' _Selamanya. Sampai Atsushi pergi menyusulku.'_

* * *

Jam istirahat sudah dimulai. Dapat terlihat kantin sangat ramai dengan para mahasiswa dan profesor yang mengantri untuk membeli makanan. Murasakibara sendiri pun perlu mengantri demi mendapatkan seporsi jumbo tonkatsu dan miso. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, dia memilih untuk membawa makanannya ke lantai paling atas dan makan disana sendirian di lorong tangga.

"Makan sendirian, Atsushi?"

"...? Muro-chin?"

Tiba-tiba saja Himuro sudah berada di hadapannya dengan kantung makan siangnya dan sekantung lain berisi cemilan favorit Murasakibara. Dengan santainya dia mendudukan diri di hadapan Murasakibara dan membuka bekalnya. Dia tertawa kecil melihat cara makan Murasakibara yang tidak pernah berubah sejak semester 1.

"Kau masih belum bisa memegang sumpit dengan benar sampai sekarang."

"Berisik..." Murasakibara tidak menghiraukan komentar Himuro. Memang Murasakibara tidak pernah bisa memegang sumpit dengan benar, dan itu tidak pernah mengganggunya sama sekali asal dia tetap bisa makan dengan mudah. Himuro tertawa lagi.

"Tapi itu membuatmu terlihat lucu."

Tidak ada respon apapun dari Murasakibara. Dia tetap melanjutkan makannya seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Itu membuat Himuro sedikit sedih. Tapi di sisi lain, Himuro tahu mengapa Murasakibara tidak bisa memberikan respon. Pria itu tersenyum tipis dan merangkak mendekat.

"Ne, Atsushi."

CHU

Himuro menarik kerah baju Murasakibara untuk mencuri perhatiannya dan menaruh kecupan pada bibirnya yang belepotan dengan butiran nasi.

"Suki da yo, ne Atsushi."

Murasakibara mau tidak mau memberikan respon juga dengan perlakuan dari Himuro. Hatinya sangat senang mendengar pernyataan dari Himuro, tapi di sisi lain...

"Muro-chin..."

"Gomen ne. Aku sudah menyukai Atsushi sejak lama." Himuro kembali duduk pada tempatnya meninggalkan Murasakibara yang masih terdiam dan kembali menyantap makan siangnya dengan santai. Tangannya sedikit bergetar, karena dia tahu konsekuensi yang akan dia hadapi setelah apa yang dia lakukan barusan.

"Ne, Atsushi..." Diletakannya kembali bekalnya dan menyingkirkan makanan milik Murasakibara dari tangannya. Himuro kembali merangkak mendekat dan duduk di atas pangkuan pria besar itu.

" _Embrace me. Now_."

Tidak ada kata apapun yang keluar dari Murasakibara, hanya bibirnya yang bergerak untuk menyapa bibir pria cantik yang berada di hadapannya.

Detik itu, hanya suara kulit yang bergesekan dan desahan tertahan yang terdengar. Tidak ada kata-kata apapun yang keluar dari bibir mereka selain nama satu sama lain. Air mata dan peluh membasahi wajah mereka berdua.

* * *

' _Atsushi...Tatsuya...'_

* * *

Matahari sudah mulai menjadi warna orange. Seluruh mahasiswa universitas sudah pulang kecuali satu orang yang masih saja duduk di mejanya.

Tatsuya Himuro.

Dia masih duduk terdiam menatap matahari yang menyakiti matanya. Dipegangnya bercak-bercak merah bekas gigitan yang dibuat oleh seseorang tadi siang. Wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Ma... Rasanya takut sekali untuk melangkah keluar dari kelas ini." Ucapnya pelan. Tetapi tidak lama petugas kebersihan datang dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang karena ruangan itu harus segera dikunci. Mau tidak mau, dia harus keluar juga kan?

' _Tatsuya_.'

Himuro menghentikan langkahnya di koridor tangga kala mendengar suara yang memanggilnya, dia hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau meninggalkan dia?"

Perlahan senyumnya semakin memudar. Aura mencekam dan dingin menyelimuti dirinya. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk bergerak, bahkan nafasnya pun terasa seperti tersendat. Dan hal selanjutnya yang dia tahu adalah, tubuhnya sudah bergerak menuju jendela besar di sebelahnya.

' _Selamanya, Atsushi adalah milikku.'_

"Aka...shi..."

PRANK!

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Entah mengapa Murasakibara berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Begitu sampai di universitas, kakinya dengan sendirinya melangkah ke taman belakang dimana dia biasanya berdiam diri selain di tangga. Tapi, apa yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat sampai disana bukanlah sesuatu yang indah.

"Muro...chin..."

BRUGH

Dibanting begitu saja tasnya dan langsung berlutut di sebelah pria cantik yang dia cintai, yang sudah berbaring tak bernyawa. Puluhan potongan kaca merajam seluruh tubuhnya yang bermandikan darah.

Dan sesuatu yang sangat jangal.

Sebuah gunting menancap tepat di jantung Himuro.

Sebuah gunting berwarna merah darah yang sangat familiar.

"Muro...chin..."

Tangannya menyentuh wajah Himuro, kemudian turun ke dadanya untuk mencabut gunting yang menancap itu. Gunting ini...terlewat familiar untuknya...

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan seorang perempuan menggemparkan seluruh universitas, memanggil semua orang sekitar untuk datang. Murasakibara pun terlihat memegang gunting bersimbah darah itu pada tangannya.

"Bukan... Aku... Muro-chin..."

* * *

"KAU PEMBUNUHNYA KAN?!"

BRAK!

Petugas polisi itu menghantam keras meja di hadapan Murasakibara untuk menggertaknya agar berkata jujur. Murasakibara menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Bukan...aku..."

"MENGAKULAH BOCAH!"

"AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUH MURO-CHIN!"

BUAGH

Polisi itu menonjok keras wajah Murasakibara sampai pria itu terhempas ke sudut ruangan. Ditariknya kerah Murasakibara dan menodongkan pistolnya pada pelipis Murasakibara.

"Kenapa kau membunuh dia?!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUH MURO-CHIN!"

BUAGH

Kali ini sebuah tendangan keras mengenai ulu hati Murasakibara sampai Murasakibara sendiri batuk darah. Walaupun puluhan tendangan dan tonjokan membuat babak belur tubuhnya, Murasakibara tetap tidak mau mengakui apa yang memang tidak dia lakukan.

Karena memang bukan dia yang membunuh Himuro.

* * *

Hari apa ini?

Jam berapa?

Apakah kelas sudah dimulai?

Seorang Murasakibara Atsushi menatap hampa pemandangan koridor yang sepi dari balik jeruji besi. Entah sudah berapa hari dia berada di tempat ini. Kegiatan setiap harinya hanyalah makan, mandi dan tidur. Dia ingin keluar dan kembali menikmati hidupnya yang dulu.

"Muro...chin..."

Mulutnya menggumamkan nama pria itu. Walaupun dia keluar dari jeruji besi ini, hidupnya tidak akan seperti yang dulu.

Himuro Tatsuya sudah tidak ada.

Orang yang dicintainya sudah tidak ada.

Dan ini bukanlah pertama kali dia merasakan hal seperti ini. Ini ketiga kalinya.

* * *

Murasakibara sangat terpukul atas kematian kekasihnya itu. Hampir setiap hari dia membolos. Tugas terbengkalai. Bahkan cemilannya pun tak tersentuh sama sekali. Orang tuanya pun khawatir dengan anak mereka yang satu itu. Tapi, seseorang berusaha membangkitkannya.

Teppei Kiyoshi, si guru olah raga.

Teppei berusaha mati-matian untuk mengembalikan Murasakibara menjadi Murasakibara yang dulu. Murasakibara yang selalu bertengkar dengannya karena hal kecil.

Setiap hari Teppei mengganggunya dan memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan suara. Murasakibara awalnya tidak menghiraukannya, sampai akhirnya dia sampai di titik emosinya dan ingin menghantam Teppei tidak peduli kalau dia itu guru atau bukan.

"Nah! Inilah Murasakibara yang biasanya!"

Hanya itulah yang dikatakan olehnya dengan senyum idiot khasnya yang membuat sang murid terdiam dengan sedikit rona pada kedua pipinya. Sejak saat itu, mereka berdua menjadi semakin dekat...

Setelah beberapa bulan, mereka menjalin hubungan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Teppei mencintai Murasakibara dan juga sebaliknya. Tapi, hubungan mereka tidaklah bertahan lama.

Teppei meninggal karena terjatuh dari lantai 4 sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

Entah bagaimana pagar yang Teppei sandari sekrupnya longgar, sehingga tidak dapat menahan beban tubuh Teppei dan membuatnya terjatuh. Murasakibara langsung bergegas turun untuk menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Tapi, terlambat.

Teppei sudah tidak bernafas disaat dia sampai disana.

Dan sejak saat itulah Murasakibara mendapat kutukan. Kutukan dimana orang-orang yang menyukainya akan mati.

* * *

"Muro-chin...Kiyo-chin...Aka-chin..." Mata hampanya mengeluarkan air mata tanpa dia sadari. Semua yang terjadi terlalu membebaninya.

Kematian ketiga orang itu..

Polisi dan detektif yang terus-terusan memojokannya untuk mengaku...

Keluarganya yang membuangnya begitu saja...

cemooh dari orang-orang sekitarnya...

"Mou... Aku lelah..."

' _Atsushi. aku disini di sampingmu, Atsushi_.'

Sepasang tangan melingkar pada lehernya walaupun Murasakibara tidak bisa merasakan ataupun melihatnya.

' _Atsushi aku mencintaimu. Aku selalu disini bersamamu.'_

Kali ini sebuah gunting muncul dan bergerak menuju tangan Murasakibara. Murasakibara menatap gunting yang sekarang sudah berada di tangannya itu dan memejamkan mata.

"Aka...chin..."

' _Atsushi...akhirnya kau bisa mendengarku...'_

Tangan Murasakibara yang memegang gunting perlahan bergerak sendiri membidik leher Murasakibara. Murasakibara terlihat ketakutan dengan gunting yang mengendalikan tangannya itu.

"Aka-chin...dame..."

' _Ayo kita bersama selamanya, Atsushi.'_

JLEB

SREEEEET

Gunting itu menancap dan merobek leher Murasakibara dalam sekejap. Darah terus mengalir keluar membasahi lantai marmer di ruangan sel nomor 9 itu. Samar Murasakibara dapat mendengar sirine dan orang-orang yang berlarian. Pandangannya yang memburam menatap langit-langit yang kosong. Matanya berkedip sekali dan menangkap sesosok pria berambut merah dengan senyum khasnya.

' _Atsushi, aishiteruyo.'_

"Aka...chin..."

Kedua orbs ungu itu pun menutup untuk selamanya. Hembusan nafasnya berakhir saat pintu sel dibuka.

Murasakibara Atsushi, dinyatakan meninggal karena bunuh diri...

 _'Akhirnya kita bisa bersama lagi, Atsushi._ '

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **END!**

 **Bagaimana? Apakah ada yang tidak dimengerti? Kuharap para readers dapat memahami cerita ini. Gloomy dan dark memang.**

 **Maruk skali ya Nao semua dibabat untuk Mukkun. Hahaha, LOL maapkan saya *sujud sembah***

 **Terima kasih telah membaca! Reviews dan bash saya terima dengan lapang dada Teppei (?)**


End file.
